Fallen Through
by Suicidal Muffin-chan
Summary: Cloud can't stand being alone, especially today. What happens when Leon doesn't come like he has the past two years? Two endings! Rated T 'cause Cloud's a pottymouth.
1. Fallen Through

I know both parts are short, but it's split into two parts for two main reasons: one, the first can be read alone; the second is only there because I'm a sucker for happy endings. Also, the first one is a songfic and the second isn't. Sorry for the inconvenience!

**Allergy Information****:** Angsty!Cloud. Language. In the second, some overly cliche and romantic fluff.

The song is "Fallen Through" by Skye Sweetnam. She's not an artist I normally like, but I'm smitten with this song!

* * *

_I do what he says but I__  
End up falling off the edge__  
I don't know what to do, it never seems  
To end up being true_

"Fucking asshole," I muttered as I searched through my phone for his name. "That fucking asshole." I got rather repetitive when I was upset. Finally finding the contact _Leon_, I opened up my options and deleted his name and number from my phone. I stared at my phone for a long time, a part of me begging for him to call; erasing his name did nothing, because I'd long ago memorized his number. When my phone offered no consolation, I threw it at the wall; it promptly broke into two pieces.

Staring at my broken cell, I began to cry for the first time since middle school. This was the first time since sixth grade I'd had no one to comfort me when something went wrong. This was the first time since middle school he'd left me alone.

_Seeps in underneath the door  
Sinks in and stains the floor  
I don't know what to feel, it takes so long  
For these wounds to heal  
Tell me it's not really real_

He wasn't even mine… why was I so upset that he had a girlfriend? Why?

It hurt too much… I'd known him for so long, but… Rinoa came along and snatched him up.

"Fucking asshole," I repeated through my tears. How could he have forgotten? He… he'd always been with me, on this day, every year… every year since sixth grade, he'd let me cling to him like a lost child. I was scared. I didn't want to be alone again.

I'd thought I was over it. When Leon was with me, I didn't really care. Now that he was gone, though, the wounds were opening back up.

_Fallen through  
Why did I fall for you?  
Fallen for all the lies, the alibis, that you said  
Left me holding on by the last thread_

Why Leon? Why? I rested my forehead on the floor, tears still coursing down my cheeks.

"Leon… you said you'd always be here," I whispered. "Where are you?"

_You threw my heart away  
That's the price that I paid  
I know it's never fair, you promised me  
You'd always be there  
But you never really cared_

"You fucking promised," I said. "Where the fuck are you?" I screamed, pounding the floor.

It was raining. Just like the day she left. It was the same relentless torrent of rushing water; the same endless storm, yet without lightning or thunder; the same dark sky regardless of the time.

I'd given Leon my all for this one day of comfort. Where was he?

_Fallen through  
Why did I fall for you?  
__Fallen for all the lies, the alibis, that you said  
Left me holding on by the last thread_

I wrapped my arms around myself. It had always been Leon. My own thin arms felt strange and unfamiliar even to myself. I longed for Leon's arms.

* * *

If you feel like a sad ending, then consider this the end. If you're like me, however, and you want a happy ending, hurry to the next part!


	2. A Conclusion of Sorts?

"Cloud!" My body immediately stopped shaking. "Cloud, where are you?" He came…

My bedroom door clicked open, and Leon's concerned face showed itself. I leapt from my spot on the floor to his arms—where I belonged.

"Cloud… it's been five years. I'm sorry; I thought you could handle it by now."

I buried my face in his shoulder. "Don't leave me alone. Not today."

His hold on me tightened. "So that's it? I'm not leaving. Not ever."

"But Rinoa…"

"She's a _friend_."

My hands gripped his shirt. "She likes you."

"I know. I have someone else."

Ah. He had someone else… so I had no chance? "Who?" After all, I needed to know who my competition was.

"…I can't say now, but I'll definitely tell you tomorrow."

"Aren't we too old for this?" I murmured.

"Aren't we?" he shot back. Did he mean…? He thought I was too old to need held like this every year.

I pushed him away. "Then get out."

"Cloud—"

"We're too old, so get the fuck out."

"That's not what I meant, you idiot."

"Get out! Asshole!" I pushed at his chest. "You just came here to tease me, didn't you?" Oh… I was crying again. For the time being, I ignored it. "You think that just because I'm in love with you, you can do whatever the fuck you want!"

"How could I think that when I—what?" His eyes widened. "What did you say?"

I looked away. "I'm in love with you. I know it's disgusting, so… please, just get out." Was that my voice? I sounded so meek… I sounded so weak and pathetic.

Leon's arms were back around me. Startled, I did nothing.

"Idiot. How could I think you're disgusting?" He rested his head on top of mine. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"…it's why my mom left… she thought I was disgusting…" I slowly returned his embrace. "I don't want you to leave, too."

"I couldn't leave if I wanted to." He drew back and tilted my head up toward his. When had he gotten so tall? "Cloud Strife, will you do the honour of being my boyfriend?"

"Then the one you like…?"

"Of course it's you. When have I ever looked at anyone else?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. I needed reassurance that this was reality. Leon understood, I guess, because he held onto me like my lifeline, like he was afraid of letting me go and afraid of breaking me at the same time. He couldn't decide how to hold me, and I loved it.

"This," I whispered after I pulled away, "This is real, right? This isn't just comfort, is it?"

Leon gave a longsuffering sigh. "Cloud, when have I _ever_ done something like this without meaning it?"

"So… you actually mean this?"

"Fuck, yes…" He drew me into another kiss.

I smiled into his mouth. I knew from this moment on, I wouldn't be alone again. Even if we fought… if I needed him, Leon would come. That was all that mattered.


End file.
